Watch it Unwind
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: It's been three years since London Calling, and Jude is returning for Sadie's wedding. Can she last a week with the people she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Instant Star, if I did Tommy and Jude would have ended up together

Disclaimer- I don't own Instant Star, if I did Tommy and Jude would have ended up together.

A/N- I don't accept London Calling. I just don't. Four freaking years of build up and she leaves him, cause she wants to be able to do whatever the hell she feels like in London. She doesn't want any _anchors?_ Well Jude, sweetie did you miss the day that you **ignored **all your anchors and passed out in Jaime's basement from over exerting yourself? Cause **I** didn't, but whatever. I know she was right to back out of the engagement cause hello, she's like 18 and needs to grow, but she left him behind **entirely**. I might never be able to listen to Don't You Dare again. I know I can't listen to The Music. The Jude Harrison from the finale is not the Jude Harrison I've spent four years loving- I don't know who this girl is.

So I'm putting all my other stories on hold so I can fix this mess.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, Jude Harrison!" A voice that Jude knew all to well boomed.

"Aunt Jue!" A little girl yelled running for Jude's legs as she passed through security.

"Very funny Andrews." Jude said leaning down to pick up the little girl, "Hey there little Ziggy Stardust. Where's Zeppelin?" She directed to Jaime.

"She's back home with Nana. She wanted to come but the doctor told her if she wanted to be in Sadie's wedding, next week she had to stay off her feet as much as possible." He said grabbing the suitcase Jude identified as hers.

"Your fault for getting her pregnant." Jude teased.

"Momma's having the baby." Roxanne said happily.

"Yes, she is." Jaime said taking his two year old daughter from Jude's arm, "Well Rock Star what do you-"

"Jaime please, no rock star stuff anymore." She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "That's behind me now."

"Jude," he sighed holding open the car door, "That was two and a half years ago."

"It was enough…" she shrugged, "Look Jaime, let's just forget the whole part of my life where I was a musician. Okay?"

"Gonna be hard, but for you Jude? Anything." Jude nodded and relaxed in her seat while Jaime belted Roxanne in. _Welcome Home Jude Harrison._

* * *

"Tommy you can not seriously be here today." Zeppelin said following him down to the studio. It had been years and they had plenty of money since Spiederman's solo career was so successful but none of the employees of NBR had wanted to leave the basement. Fans had responded to NBR's unique sound, and they didn't want to take the chance leaving it behind.

"I'm working, Zep, just like every other day." Tommy paused and frowned at her, "Didn't Andrews say you were on bed rest till you popped?" Zep glared at him while Kwest said, "She is."

Tommy nodded, "Andrea coming in soon?" he added speaking of their newest artist.

"She should be, but man," Kwest paused, and glanced at Zeppelin, "What are you doing here?"

"What's with you two? I'm here to _work_." He said as if the were stupid, "And sit down already, I don't need Andrews up my butt cause his wife isn't off her feet."

"Tommy you weren't scheduled to work today," Zep said sitting, "Cause Jude's flight got in like an hour ago, and Jaime and Roxy went to pick her up."

"What's your point?" Tommy asked, with a shrug to show he didn't care.

"Her point is that the girl you've been in love with for the past seven years is coming home for the first time in three." Kwest said not taking his eyes off the mixing board.

"I am over Jude. She left me those three years ago, I was ready to give her everything and she said no. Did it hurt like hell? Yeah. Did I drink myself into a stupor only to be dragged out of it by this girl over here?" He pointed to Zep, "Once again yeah. But that was two years ago, and I'm over her."

"Keep telling yourself that." Zeppelin said, "But for now get out of my studio Quincy."

"Don't forget about dinner tomorrow." Kwest said as Tommy grumbled back up the stairs, "Can't have my best man skipping it."

"Whatever." Tommy called back.

* * *

Jaime pulled up in front of the Harrison's home instead of pulling straight into his driveway, and Jude had to stifle a gasp. It looked exactly the same as it did three years ago when she was driving away in her limo, proclaiming to herself that she was a rock star. Back before things had gotten all messed up. For her at least.

Three years away from her seemed to do her friends and family good.

Jaime and Zeppelin had gotten married only a month after she left. She had wanted to come home for it but she was on tour so instead she paid for the flowers and gave her blessing to Spied to take over as Jaime's best man. When Roxanne was born less than a year later Jude was named God mother and sent her little God-baby a box of toys a week until she could finally meet her a few months later when a concert she was attending was being held in Canada. Since then she had only talked to Jaime, Zep, and Roxanne over the phone and through email.

As far as she could tell NBR was doing well. Spiederman was a star all on his own. Not for being the back up singer for her, or for being Mr. Karma. Remind Yourself was #1 in the charts longer than any of her songs had ever been.

And the thing that had brought her all the way from her place in London. Sadie's wedding to Kwest. The last time Jude had been home, Kwest had just moved out, they had broken up because Sadie couldn't see a future for them.

_Apparently she was wrong._ Jude thought to herself with a smile, knowing Sadie would fill her in on all the details later, the whole long distance thing never really worked for the Harrison sisters. Sure they talked but not like they had on Saturday mornings when they'd both wake up early and sit in their pjs all day eating ice cream and swapping gossip.

"Unca Tommy." Roxanne's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she whirled around to find herself face to face with her ex boyfriend.

"Tommy." She whispered.

"Hey Roxy." Tommy smiled at the young girl, "Jude." He added softly.

"Quincy what are you doing here?" Jaime asked.

"Trying to convince your wife- Ow jeez Rox-" Tommy stopped to pick up the small girl yanking on his shirt tail, " trying to convince your wife to let me in. Andrea's gonna be here soon."

"Hold on, you work for him?" Jude asked, turning to Jaime, "He works for you? What happened to G Major? Darius?"

"It's kind of a long story." Jaime said awkwardly.

"I'd be interested in hearing it." Jude said hurt, as she looked between both men.

"Whatever," Tommy said turning to face Jaime again, "Look are you gonna tell your crazy wife to let me produce or what?"

"_My_ crazy wife? She's your **best friend**." Jaime said.

"Okay, what?" Jude all but yelled. It was all too much information to process in such a short time.

"Quincy I told you to go home." Jude turned to see a very pregnant Zep exiting the Andrews home.

"Yeah well the doctor told you to stay in bed," Tommy said rolling his eyes, "Don't see you listening."

"He's right sweetie pie." Jaime said kissing his wife on the cheek.

Zeppelin rolled her eyes and turned to Jude, offering her a big smile. "Hey Jude." Jude offered her a tight smile and closed her eyes, it was times like this that she wished she was back in London.

"So how were those solo adventures?" Tommy asked sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Jude and Jaime and a smack to the head from Zep.

_This is gonna be a long week._ Jude thought to herself.

* * *

A/N- Jaime's daughter is named after a Police song, and Jude calls her Ziggy Stardust after a Bowie album.

I know what you're all thinking Tommy and Zep best friends?? Yeah I know but it kinda just came to me and now I'm running with it. Kwest is still his best friend to, but I'm gonna explore a Tommy and Zeppelin friendship.

This story should have some flashbacks, like why Jude isn't doing music anymore, what Tommy meant when he said Zep dragged him out of his drunken stupor and possibly Sadie and Kwest getting back together, but I'm not sure if that's really needed or not.

Oh and Spied and Karma will be in this there just wasn't any room for them in this chapter.

Hope you guys liked it, please review.

-Em


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so the _italics_ are flashbacks. The **bold **is voice over. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jude!" Sadie yelled spying her younger sister in front of the house, and interrupting the moment Jude, Tommy, Jaime, and Zep appeared to be having.

"_Sexy Sadie_!" Jude smiled grateful for the interruption. Sadie ran and embraced her sister.

"I missed you so much." Sadie whispered, while Roxanne squealed "Sexy Sady! Sexy Sady!" From Tommy's arms.

"Thank you so much for that." Jaime said, grabbing his daughter from Tommy, "And on that note, I need to get my wife inside with her feet propped up."

Zep tried to protest but Jaime pushed her shoulders in the direction of the house, "March missy."

"Wait up." Tommy said following, without sparing a glance back he added, "Later Sadie, great seeing you again Jude."

"Bye Tommy." Sadie called, "Come on little sis, I wanna show you my dress."

* * *

"It's beautiful Sade, really it is. I'm so happy for you and Kwest." Jude said grinning. She wasn't lying. Really. Sadie's dress _was_ beautiful, and she really was happy for her sister. She just couldn't shake the weirdness she was still feeling from talking to Tommy not an hour before.

She'd been in contact with Jaime, Sadie, and Zeppelin for the past three years she'd been gone. Why had not one of them warned her that not only was Tommy working at NBR, he was also her best friends wife's best friend? How did that even happen? How did Little Tommy Q, and Zeppelin Andrews become friends let alone _best friends?_

She was only vaguely aware of Sadie prattling on about some of the wedding details at this point. She was angry. She couldn't help it. She left three years ago and now she was angry that everyone had moved on, they hadn't all waited for her like they would have done in the past.

Her sister was getting married. Her best friend was expecting his second child with a wife that he loved… She should be bouncing of the walls with love and happiness for her friend and sister, but instead all she can feel is anger… at herself.

* * *

"Go home." Zep said throwing her pillow at Tommy, "You haven't had a day off in weeks."

"Not true." He said with a grin, "I took last Sunday off."

"Yeah, and then you came in at like four in the afternoon to do a few touch ups on Jason's latest single." Jaime said picking up the pillow Zeppelin threw and replacing it under her feet.

"Jammers!" Spiederman yelled entering NBR, "Is she here? Where is she? Major Dude?" he yelled looking for Jude.

"She's not here." Tommy said, with an eye roll.

"What are you doing here Lord Squinty Frown?" Spied asked confused, "Didn't Mrs. Andrews here like forbid you from coming in today?"

"Yes, but he doesn't listen." Zep said kicking the pillow off of the couch despite Jaime's protests.

"You didn't tell me why I had to stay home today, and now that I know, I'm glad I came. There's work to do, and I don't have time to waste because my friend thinks she's protecting me." Tommy said standing and heading over to the mixing board.

"Oh whatever." Zeppelin said, then glanced around, "Jaime please tell me you're not making Nana watch Roxanne. You know Roxy too much for a woman her age."

"She offered." Jaime admitted sheepishly, as Kwest stood up. He kissed Zep on the cheek and patted Tommy on the shoulder while announcing that he was heading next door to see Jude.

"I'm so in." Spied said putting down the guitar he had been strumming, "Later Jammers, Mrs. Jammers, Tommy."

* * *

"Ground control to Major Dude!" Spied exclaimed upon seeing Jude when he entered the house.

"Spied!" Jude said back hugging her friend.

"Alright, Dude let's hear it." Spied said once Sadie and Kwest had left the room. Jude looked at him with confusion written on her face. "Come on Jude, you know what I'm talking about, Jaime and Zep are too polite to ask, Sadie probably wants to pretend like it didn't happen so she won't blame herself for letting you go. I've seen the tabloids, I've read the articles. I've seen the rehab pictures on the news, so let's hear it Dude."

Something in Spied's voice made Jude stop. It wasn't like all the reporters who hounded her day in and out to tell them about her experience, and it wasn't like the way Jaime timidly asked her what happened two years ago.

He was asking her because he was her friend, and after all this time he still loved and cared about her. He was right about Sadie not asking because she felt responsible, and Jaime not mentioning it anymore because he and Zeppelin were too polite. But he was asking her because he genuinely wanted to know what happened to her. What made her go that way.

"I'll make a deal with you." Spied said propping his feet up into her lap as they relaxed on the couch, "You tell me about London, and I'll tell you everything you've missed here." Jude's eyes flashed to his, "Starting with the thing I know you're most curious about…." Jude bit her lip in anticipation, "Me and Karma." Spied grinned and Jude hit him with a pillow, "Ow, I'll work my way up to Major Q, don't worry!" He held out his hand to her, "Deal?"

Jude stared at his outstretched hand, and took a deep breath, "Deal, but you have to go first."

* * *

"**Okay so the year is 2008. Rock and Roll Honeymoon has just been canceled, because Karma and I decided to stay married… that's a weird sentence." Spied said pausing.**

"**Keep going." **

"**Right, so, the lovely and talented Jude Harrison has just departed for London to have all kinds of adventures," Jude winced at that but Spiederman didn't notice and continued, "Kwest had just left G Major, Karma and I were being sued for breach of contract, and Sadie was falling into Darius's clutches, with the new World Star starting. So it was bout two weeks after you left that Jaime proposed to Zeppelin."**

"_So we have some news." Jaime said as Spied entered NBR that morning with Karma in tow, because she had the morning off and nothing better to do._

"_We finally have enough money to make the video for 'Remind Yourself'?" Spied asked excited._

"_What? No." Jaime said shaking his head, "We're kinda… uh, kinda, Zeppelin and I are uh…" Jaime cleared his throat while Zep punched him in the shoulder._

"_We're getting married." She interrupted, holding out her hand which had a very small and modest diamond ring on it._

"_Jammers!" Spied all but yelled hugging his friend, Karma let out a little shriek and hugged Zeppelin._

"**So all was happy in Jaime and Zep land as we decided to pause work on my album so they could get hitched quickly. Zeppelin said she wasn't one for a big wedding and Jammers was happy to please her." **

**Jude nodded, "That sounds like Jaime."**

"**Anyway, in the midst of planning their quickie wedding, Jaime hired Kwest as a producer. He was still a little ticked about Kwest ratting him out to Darius about Blu, but he figured in the end it was all for the best, and considering that Kwest is the 2nd best producer Jaime has ever known… well it was a good decision for NBR."**

"**2nd best?" Jude asked already knowing the answer.**

"**Patience, Grasshopper." Spied said nudging her with his foot, "Now everyone was invited to the ceremony, Karma was the maid of honor, because she was the one responsible for setting them up in the first place. Someone was supposed to be best man," Jude looked down at her feet, "but she couldn't make it so yours truly had to take over that honor. Kwest, Kyle, Wally, Sadie, and… Tommy."**

"**Tommy was invited to Jaime's wedding? The wedding that took place a **_month_ **after I left?" Jude asked unbelieving, "So it was me. I was the reason those two could never get along. As soon as I ship off they become best friends."**

"**Ah not exactly Dude. There's more to it than that."**

"_What's this?" Tommy asked staring at the invitation in his hands._

"_It's an invite to my wedding." Zep said matter of factly._

"_Yeah, I get that, why are you and Andrews inviting me?"_

"_Because Kwest and Sadie keep saying how they're worried about you. You never leave your apartment except to go to work, and considering your working at G Major, a place where you have to check your soul at the door…" Zep trailed off shrugging._

"_You used to work there." Tommy said, "In fact that's the only reason I know who the hell you are. You used to answer the phones."_

"_Which is how I know you have to check your soul at the door." Zeppelin sighed, "Look I don't know you- other than from my very embarrassing past as a closet Boyz Attack fan," Tommy grinned, "Which you will never tell Jaime about or I will kill you- but your friends are worried about you. So please just come to my wedding, show Kwest, Sadie, and Spied that you're still alive and well, and prove to Jude that she made the wrong choice." Tommy sat up._

"_Jude's gonna be there?"_

_Zeppelin shrugged, "Jaime is still trying to get in touch with her about being the best man."_

"_I'll be there."_

"**But you weren't." Spied said.**

"**I was on tour." Jude said softly.**

"**So when you didn't show up Tommy went on a major bender. Stopped showing up to work, Darius eventually fired him. We went almost a month without seeing Tommy. Sadie and Karma were calling him everyday but he never picked up or called them back."**

"_Karma_ **was calling?" Jude asked incredulously. **

"**She cared," Spied shrugged, "Tommy is a really good producer and friend."**

"**I know." Jude said defensively.**

"**Anyway once again Mrs. Jammers stepped up."**

"_Another wedding invite for me?" Tommy asked mockingly as he let Zeppelin into his apartment._

"_No, but I've got the same message. Your friends are worried about you. And now I'm one of them." She added looking around at all the empty beer bottles._

"_Yeah well you're all worrying for nothing, I'm fine."_

"_Tommy the girl you love left you behind while she went off to have her own adventures in London. She broke up with you on stage at a concert. She broke your _**engagement** _on stage. After four years-"_

"_Shut up!" Tommy yelled, Zep gasped but didn't back down._

"_Af-after four years of trying to convince you to be with her." Tommy's face was red from his spot on the couch, "You finally gave in to your own feelings and she left."_

"_What do you know about it anyway?" he demanded._

"_I know what Jaime and Spied, Karma, Sadie, and Kwest told me."_

"_She just left you know? Four years, right? Four _**Freaking**_ years of _Tommy I love you!_ And _Tommy **why** can't we be together? _Like it wasn't killing _**me**_ every time I had to say no to her. I _**finally**_ say yes, because I can't stand another second not being with her, and I think she feels the same ya know? I think here's finally a girl who loves me enough to look past all the bull shit from my past. But every time something surfaces she freaks out and goes running. And now she's run so far and I just… I didn't do anything this time. I can't say well she's gone cause I fucked up again. No. I can't blame it on anything other than this time I just wasn't enough for her." _

_Zeppelin wiped her eyes of a few stray tears, "Wow that was- I mean Tommy, you have to know Jude loves you. I barely talked to her more than once or twice, but I listened to that song. You know? The basement song, and… it's not that you aren't enough for her. I think she just needs to do this by herself for a while."_

_Tommy made a disbelieving 'pfft' noise, and muttered a, "Whatever."_

"_Fine don't believe me, but sober up and be at work bright and early tomorrow morning."_

"_Maybe you missed the memo, but Darius canned my ass."_

"_I'm not talking about G Major." Zeppelin said winking at him as she headed for the door, "Welcome to NBR."_

**Jude stared at Spiederman with disbelief in her eyes, "How do you know Tommy said all that stuff? About me I mean? You weren't even there."**

"**No, but our little Zeppelin has the memory of an… Dude what has a really good memory?" Off Jude's look, he continued, "Whatever, anyway I was kinda unintentionally eavesdropping when she told Jaime about it that night."**

"**Unintentionally?" Jude echoed with slight skepticism.**

"**Whatever. Anyway Tommy starts working with us all at NBR and at first everything is all tense. Jaime and Tommy still have that weird, 'I don't like you' vibe. Sadie stops by to see Tommy and Kwest and her are all awkward cause you know their break up. The only person who Tommy is really responding to is Zep-well and nana, cause nana Andrews is just to sweet to ignore- and the only reason he's talking to Zep is cause she won't let him be. It's like remember that time when you accused Tommy of cheating on Sadie and he got all angry all the time and we all just left him be? Well Zeppelin was the complete opposite of that. Anyway the day my single, 'Remind Yourself' dropped. Tommy and Kwest had spent weeks messing with it and when it was released it was already in Top 40. That was the day things ceased being tense around NBR. Jaime and Tommy hugged that day for god sakes."**

"_Spiedy!" Karma squealed hugging her husband._

"_I can't believe we actually did it." Jaime said shell-shocked._

"_Better get used to the idea Andrews" Tommy said patting him on the shoulder, "Your boy here is anything but a one hit wonder."_

"_Couldn't have done it without you." Zeppelin said giving Tommy a quick hug._

"_You could have but thanks for the praise." He said modestly, when Jaime jumped from his seat and impulsively hugged his former enemy._

"_No we really couldn't have." He said as he let go._

"_That was weird." Sadie whispered softly to Kwest who nodded in agreement, before giving her a quick hug. _

"_Friends right?" he asked when he saw her confused face, she smiled brightly and pulled him in for another hug nodding, "Right."_

"**I can't believe everyone just- you were all at each others throats on a daily basis, I leave and suddenly your all one big happy family?!" Jude yelled standing up from the couch.**

"**Dude that's not what the point of this story is."**

"**Then tell me Spied, what the so called point is." She demanded.**

"**We didn't all become one big happy family because you were no longer here stopping us from getting along, We all started getting along because you left and **_we had to._**"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You were the glue Harrison. When you left we all started falling apart. The only reason we held is because we had to."**

"_The court finds in favor of Mr. And Mrs. Spiederman."_

"_Nana's Basement Records is new to the game, but they're already showing promise. We're all eagerly awaiting Spiederman's first album. His single is climbing higher in the chart everyday. The addition of G Major's Tom Quincy and Kwest Taylor can only mean good things for this up and coming record company. Reports have been coming in that Mr. And Mrs. Andrews the owners of NBR have signed myspace phenomenon Jenna Marks for a two album contract."_

"_I quit." Sadie said handing her two weeks notice in to Darius, "Sorry D, but I got a better an less sleazy offer."_

"**So that's it. Tommy and Zeppelin became best friends from spending so much time together? You and Karma won because you had proof of all the crap Thurman pulled? Sadie and Kwest got back together and are now getting married because they kept their friendship and one day bam! They're together. That's what your tell me Spied? That everything that happened would have happened whether I was here or not? That I really don't make a difference in your lives?"**

**Spiederman shook his head, "You really don't get it."**

"**We finally agree on something." She said softly sinking into her chair.**

"**Look you don't get it now, but one day you will." He said, "Now let's hear it Harrison. Tell me the story of London Jude."**

**Jude stared down at the floor, "Well the first couple of weeks were great but I missed all of you guys so much… I guess it all started when I met Marcus… my dealer."**

* * *

Okay that seems like a good place to stop for the night. Well it's like 2:20 in the morning so maybe I should say day.

Please review.

-Em


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Instant Star, if I did Tommy and Jude would have ended up together

"**So I guess it was a month after I left. Maybe a week or so after Jaime and Zeppelin's wedding. I was on tour and well… the critics over there really didn't like my stuff as much as everyone over here did. And it hurt so much because it was the first time in over four years that I was writing my own music, without Tommy or even you, Kyle, and Wally. So anyway my back up singer Annie invited me out on night when we were on the road."**

"_So you're the famous Jude Harrison?" A man asked extending his hand out to her, "Little Anne here has been telling me all about you. Name's Marcus."_

"_Hi." Jude said not really interested in this stranger who was apparently hitting on her. All she cared about was the beer Annie promised to buy her to cheer her up over her bad reviews. Nothing else._

"_Heard about the tough time you've been having ever since you moved out here. Writers block, critics, the paps," Off Jude's blank look he elaborated, "Paparazzi."_

"_Oh, right." She nodded, "Nothing I'm not used to. Two months ago I got chained up in my basement by a crazy fan."_

"_Yeah but it so worked for you." A girl next to Annie said as they returned to the table with the drinks, "2 am is like #1 right now because of that." Jude took a big gulp of her beer. _

"_She doesn't like talking about that song." Annie said nudging the girl._

"_Oh cause of the chained up thing?" The girl obviously had no tact, Jude thought as she shook her head._

"_It's about my ex fiancé." _

"_You were engaged?" Marcus asked, "How did that slip under the radar?" his grin was making Jude sick, as was his hand rubbing her thigh._

"_It was only for a few days. I broke up with his before I left." She said before downing the rest of her beer._

"_Easy tiger." Annie muttered._

_As the night went on Jude got drunker, Marcus got a little more handsy, and Annie left to get laid. _

"_Got you something." Marcus said as he kissed Jude's neck he pulled something out of his pocket._

_Jude wanted to push him away but she couldn't muster up the strength and her brain was kind of clouded from all the alcohol. She held out her hand to accept the tiny white pill he put in her hand, "What is it?" she asked as his hand slid up her shirt._

"_Something to help take your mind of things." He muttered into her neck._

_Jude stared at the pill in her hand for a minute before tilting her head back and popping it into her mouth._

"**So you slept with him?" Spied asked, and Jude shrugged, "I guess so. I don't remember much else from that night. All I know is the next morning I woke up in my bed on the tour bed."**

"**Okay, then what? How did Marcus become your dealer?"**

"_Hey." Annie said sideling up to Jude as she walked through the doors of her new label, "Got a package from Marcus today." She said arching her eyebrows._

"_Marcus?" Jude asked skimming a magazine. 2am was still in the top 100's but nothing that she'd written since moving to London had made it._

"_Marcus, my friend. You met him the first month of the tour." Jude stopped walking and turned to face Annie._

"_You mean that night wasn't a bad dream?" _

_Annie grinned and shook her head, "Just how bad were you in this dream that wasn't a dream?" Jude closed her eyes and groaned, "Whatev, look he sent you something too." Annie quickly shoved a small bag into Jude's purse._

"_Annie!" Jude said glancing around._

"_He's gonna be back home in a couple weeks, says this should hold us over till then." She shrugged._

"_Hold us over?" Jude demanded, "Annie I'm not- I don't do drugs."_

_Annie giggled, and winked, "Me neither Harrison. Me neither."_

_Jude got home late that night. She'd had a particularly stressful day. The label had sent her on a kind of gig, like she had done when she and Patsy spray painted that shock jocks billboard and the audience booed at her. It had been easier then cause she had Spied, and the boys, even Tommy and Sadie were there when she got off stage. But here as they booed and threw things at her she was alone. No one's open arms were waiting for her as she walked off stage covered in food, as Tommy's had been almost three years before._

_Maybe she should call him… she dumped out her purse searching for her cell, when she came across the small bag of pills Annie had given her earlier that day. She placed the bag next to her cell phone trying to make a decision._

_What if Tommy didn't want to talk to her? Could she blame him? She left him and hadn't called or emailed or hell even sent a smoke signal._

_She picked up the bag of pills and fished one out. It was pink, and she had no idea what kind of drug was pink, but she liked pink. Sure it wasn't very punk rock of her, but when she was three years old Sadie bought her a pink stuffed rabbit for her birthday and it had been her favorite color ever since._

"**So you took the pill." Spied said matter of factly, and Jude nodded.**

"**Before I knew it, I was hooked."**

"_Harrison!" the group yelled when Jude walked into the dimly lit room._

"_Hey guys." She said moving to her spot in between Annie and Marcus, "Sorry I'm late, Anna wouldn't let me leave." She said speaking of her producer, "Kept saying, 'Jude we're so close to making this your best work ever.' I was like Anna look I haven't had a solid hit in the- what?- almost year that I've been here. What makes you think this'll be one?" she laughed and kissed Marcus, "Hey babe." _

"_Hey, you got here just in time, the weeds almost gone." He said passing her the joint._

"_Thanks for trying to save some for me." She said sarcastically taking it._

"_I saved you something, J." Annie said giving her two brightly colored pills, "Take this one first wait 20 minutes then take the other."_

"_Why wait?" Jude asked, popping them both in her mouth and swallowing, "Whose got the vodka?"_

"**Ok so you were popping pills by night, and showing up to record high?" Jude nodded.**

"**It kind of just kept escalating for the next couple months. You saw the tabloids. 'Jude Harrison- Wild Child. Maybe partying a little too hard?'" she shrugged embarrassed.**

"**So were you and this Marcus guy dating?" Spied wanted to know.**

**Jude shook her head, "He was my dealer, we had some form of relationship, but it definitely was dating."**

"_Jude." Marcus said when she entered his apartment._

"_Hey, I'm out of cash so how do you wanna do this? Credit or an IOU?" she asked pulling out her purse._

"_Baby you know I don't do credit, or IOUs." He said shaking his head._

"_Marcus you don't understand. I've had a really bad day. I can pay you next week or something. Just help me out baby." _

"_Alright." He said and relief washed over Jude's face, "I'll help you out, if you help me."_

"_With what?" she asked eager for her fix. He grinned and went to sit on a chair, he gazed pointedly at his crotch, "You're not serious…"_

"_As a heart attack, baby." He grinned._

"**Tell me this is the part of the story where you leave and go into rehab." Spiederman said fists clenched.**

"_Here you go." Marcus said handing Jude the coke and a few pills, as she wiped off her mouth and a few stray tears. _

_Eagerly she downed three of them, closing her eyes willing them to take immediate effect. Anything to drown out this moment._

"**It took me a few more weeks of doing Marcus… **_favors_ **before I admitted I had hit rock bottom. The label dropped me cause I stopped showing up, and the days I did I was high." She said trying to hold back her tears, "Annie and Marcus came to my apartment for a party and found me passed out in the shower. I went into rehab for a few months and I haven't spoken to either or them since. I don't do drugs anymore, the only time I drink is at special occasions like birthdays or weddings, and even then my limit is 2 drinks, and I don't do music anymore. And that's it. You all got along fine and dandy when I was gone, but I sunk to the lowest I could possibly go."**

"**Jude-"**

"**No Spied, seriously. I just listened to your story about all over living happily ever after, you and Karma are happily married, Jaime and Zeppelin have Roxanne, and another one on the way, Sadie and Kwest are getting married in less than a week, and me? I used to be a coke whore. I went down on a sleazy dealer because I wanted to escape my stupid fucking messed up life! What the hell does that say about me?" Jude demanded to know as she jumped to her feet, "Don't have an answer for me?"**

* * *

"Andrea you're still a little tight on the second verse." Tommy said messing with some of the buttons, "Let me hear it again."

Jaime put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Uh actually Andrea, why don't you take a break, I gotta talk to Tommy for a minute."

"You got it boss." Andrea said grabbing her pack of cigarettes and heading up the steps.

"Where's Zeppelin and why aren't you bugging her instead of me?" Tommy asked crossing his arms and turning to face Jaime.

"You knew Jude was coming home today." Jaime said, displaying a smug smile on his face.

"Jude's home is in London number one, and two what the hell are you talking about Andrews?" Tommy asked not giving in.

"I mean sure you are a crazy work-aholic no argument here," Jamie continued as he lazily sat down sprawled out on the couch, "and that really is the perfect excuse as to why you're here today. It goes hand in hand with Zep and I and the rest of us not telling you when exactly Jude was coming- because of course you knew she was coming eventually. Just because she missed my wedding there was no way in hell she was going to miss her own sisters especially now that she's not in the music scene anymore."

"That still doesn't mean I knew she was gonna be here today. If I knew Jude was coming back do you really think I'd want to be _anywhere_ near her? I mean it's bad enough that I'm going to have to walk down the aisle with her in a week, but you think I'm freely signing up to see her before then?" he asked speaking to Jaime as if he were an idiot, "I told Zeppelin she could do so much better than you."

"Hey no argument here," Jaime nodded, "She can. But it still doesn't change the fact that the love of your life just came back for London after three years and you made sure to be here because a week ago- the Sunday that you were supposed to be off, but you came here to work anyway, Zeppelin sent you upstairs to get something in the kitchen and you saw the freshly written 'Jude's flight Schedule' paper," Jaime held up the one in question, "right next to the fridge. You knew."

"I- I… did not." Tommy said not looking Jaime in the eye.

"Did not what?" Zeppelin asked coming down the stairs with the laundry basket balanced on her hip.

"Nothing." Tommy and Jaime said at the same time.

They both watched Zep load the washing machine, Jaime with a look of appreciation that his wife was doing the laundry. He was also thanking god that he had gotten out of the Tommy/Jude hurricane of love when he did or else he might have been sucked up into it all over again, and never have met Zeppelin, or had Roxy or this new baby on the way.

Tommy however was staring at his best friend with a look of disapproval, "Hey Andrews." Both Jaime and Zep looked up, "Male Andrews. You see your wife over there?" Jaime turned to look at Zeppelin once more and threw her a smile, which she returned, "What's she doing?"

"The laundry…" Jaime said confused at his question.

"Right, and how is she doing said laundry?"

"Well she's putting things into the washing machine and-" Tommy shook his head.

"Concentrate now James, what is your wife _not_ supposed to be doing?"

"Zep!" Jaime exclaimed after a moment when he finally realized she wasn't supposed to be on her feet.

"Thanks a lot Tommy." She muttered as Jaime led her over to the couch.

"I'm gonna assume that was my little niece or nephew in there thanking me and say you're welcome." Zeppelin glared at him. It always annoyed her when he was so sarcastic.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked as Jaime took over the laundry duties.

"Tommy knew Jude was coming home today that's why he's here." Jaime said before Tommy could come up with a lie. He threw Jaime a glare when Zeppelin smiled.

"I knew something was going on." She said grinning at him, "I mean I know you love your work, and me, but no ones here that much."

Tommy groaned and put his head in his hands, "Fine. Okay I admit it. I came in today even though Zeppelin told me not to because I wanted to see her. But that's it. I just wanted to see her, I didn't want to talk to her or anything like that. My plan was to just casually glance out the window when Andrews dropped her off and see her. I mean it's been three years. I just wanted to know if she looked the same or… I don't know. But then you," he pointed accusingly at Zep, "Had to kick me out of the studio right when they were pulling in. I hid for a few minutes but then Roxy saw me."

"Aww." Zep and Jaime said at the same time.

"Shut up." Tommy said through his hands.

"Dudes." Spied called coming down into the basement with Jude in tow, "Saw Andy outside I thought she was supposed to be recording?"

"She is." Tommy said into his hands. He had yet to lift his head so he didn't notice Jude, "Andrews here interrupted our session."

"Tommy." Zep said softly urging him to look up.

"I am too old for this." He sighed lifting his head and looking towards the group, his gaze froze as he met Jude's eye for the second time that day.

"You're not that old." Jude said softly, and for the tenth time that day Tommy wished he'd listened and stayed home.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. And sorry it's taking me so long to update my computer is a big whore bag.

-Em


End file.
